Kou Hozuki
'Character First Name' Kou 'Character Last Name' Hozuki 'IMVU Username' Kusano 'Nickname (optional)' Ko-Ko 'Age' 13 'Date of Birth' 02-09 'Gender' Female 'Ethnicity' Konohagakurian 'Height' 5'0'' 'Weight' 102lbs 'Blood Type' O Positive 'Occupation' Ninja 'Scars/Tattoos' A scar on her left side of her torso. Around the age of 4 Kou's home village was attacked. Being told by her mother to flee and find safety,she managed to use her weak senses to find a way out. Soon after being caught by one of enemies,she tried to make a run for it. But was slashed on the side by a posionious kunai that left a burning wound,causing her skin to be discolored by the wounded area. 'Affiliation' Hidden Leaf Village 'Relationship Status' Single 'Personality & '''Behavior' Kou doesn't really speak much. She known being to herself,not having the greatest childhood as a young child. Kou is blunt and striaght foward when it comes to her being picked on. For her being blind most children would ask her what she thinks of a certain object, and gloat about being able to see amazing things. Because of the type of person she is,Kou has gotten in a few fights from calling the other students weak for picking on the helpless.'A true shinobi becomes strong from,believing others..Garbage scums because weak from picking on the weak.' she was later pushed and beaten around by the kids after school. Kou refuses to take help from anyone who feel sorry for her. She's more to herself most of the time,shyness isn't really in her category,she simply refuses to let outsiders get a mere glimpse of her vulnerable side. '''Nindo (optional) See if I care. . . 'Summoning' 'Bloodline/Clan' The Hōzuki clan (鬼灯一族, Hōzuki Ichizoku) is a group of ninja that settled in Kirigakure after the ending of the Warring States Period. The clan possess the ability to turn their bodies into a liquid form using the Hydration Jutsu. They're known for carrying bottled water to keep them hydrated. 'Ninja Class ' Genin 'Element One' Water Release 'Element Two' None at the moment 'Weapon of choice' N/A 'Databook' 'Chakra colour' Blue 'Projectile Weapons Inventory' (Character's projectile weapons inventory.) Kunai: 6 Shuriken: 9 Makibishi: 11 Smoke Bomb: 12 Paper Bomb: 12 ☁ Any other weaponry: (cost 10 pieces each): Total:50 'Jutsu List' Transformation Technique Clone Technique Body Replacement Technique Rope Escape Technique Generic Sealing Technique Genjutsu http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Hydration_Technique (C Rank) http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Water_Release:_Wild_Water_Wave '(C rank) '''http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Hidden_Mist_Technique '(D rank) '''Allies Konoha Allied Shinoni Forces 'Enemies' none at the moment 'Background Information' Ever since she was born, Kou was born with a disease called Glaucoma. Glaucoma is known for taking away your vision to see. Around the age of four Kou's vision fully depatched itself from her life due to the disease. Living in the Hozuki clan,Kou's village was attacked but unknown ninjas. Being warned by her mother to flee and find safety,she managed to gain faint ways of sensing the enemy's direction. Flee into a near by forest,she was seen by one of the enemies, who threw a poisonous kunai that slashed passed the left side of her torso. Leaving her a permanent discolored scar on her skin. Falling down by a nearby waterfall,she made the enemy think she had died. She was then found by a Konohakurian that found her washed up by the surface of a nearby stream. Taking the wounded kid. Kou has been determine to protect the Konohakurian that saved her. Due to her lack of vision,her new guardian told her to Never feel defeated by one flaw,only make it your strongest asset. Being told that Kou has tried to prove to herslf and others that she's just as strong as them. Even without her vision. Kou is known for being picked on by her classmates,due to her lack of vision. Having a stubborn demeanor,she also give out smart remarks to her classmates that thinks lowly of her. Kou doesn't have many people to talk to she's mainly to herself. One day she hopes to be a great Shinobi wheter if people look up to her or not. 'Roleplaying Library' (Ask anyone ranked Jounin and above to help filling out your library.) Spars and Battles: Casual Meetings or Events: Story Progression: Clan Specific: Training Roleplays 'Approved by:' Junko Uchiha *